


Only the Bas

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [71]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Brothels, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Innuendo, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, sex-positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten’s thoughts as the Warden introduces him to Ferelden place of business know as ‘The Pearl’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Bas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts).



_Only the bas_ , Sten thought much more calmly than he thought he would. _Only the bas._ Who else would have a building dedicated to fornication and debauchery? The Warden chatted animatedly with the proprietor of the place, occasionally sneaking backward glances at the party. Zevran's shoulders had dropped, a little. Alistair was going pinker and pinker by the moment. Sten himself didn't quite know where to rest his gaze. He had blundered into making eye-contact with a willowy elf, whose demure features curved into a lascivious smile as she turned languidly, a move calculated to highlight her swaying hips and bountiful thighs.

Bountiful for an elf, anyway. Sten was pretty sure he could break her in half. He could not take any more of this frivolity.

"Warden. Why are we here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the lithe, blond human.

"Sergeant Kylon gave us some mercenaries to clear out," Phil Cousland explained with a smile. "Also, you look confused. Don't they have brothels on Seheron?"

"Mating is for producing children. It is a duty to the Qun, not...recreation."

"That's _all_?" Phil looked positively appalled.

"My large and muscular friend," said Zevran with something akin to the deepest pity, "that is simply because you have not tumbled with someone who knows _how_. The...ins and outs of the process, so to speak."

"Sten," said the Warden with complete and earnest seriousness, "After all this is over, I will personally pay for you to spend a night at the Pearl. Sanga's girls—and boys—will take good care of you. Armour, prybars, something to bite down on. The whole kit." Behind them there was a clang and a "yeowtch!" as Alistair smashed a gauntleted hand into his forehead. "But business first and pleasure later. Right?"

"In this aspect alone."

"Generous as always, big guy," Phil chuckled, punching him gently in the arm. Oddly, the gesture delivered no pain, only warmth and humour and the Warden's generous affection.

Odd.

 _Only the bas,_ Sten thought wearily as they moved forward to crack some skulls.  _Only the bas_.


End file.
